


I Kissed Him

by chipsandwaffles



Series: the turtle [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk just wants to go on a date with Sanha. Maybe even cuddle with him. Maybe even kiss him. Maybe even ask him for a second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed Him

**Author's Note:**

> The socky from the turtle series that no one asked for but I'm giving it anyways. Let's be real everyone needs a little socky in their lives. This actually is way longer than I intended, but what a surprise so is everything else I write. ALSO listen I know I haven't updated the turtle yet okay I just. I'm trying I'm sorry I'll try to update soon. I hope you enjoy.

There’s a knock on the door at seven one summer day that Minhyuk finds completely unnecessary and annoying. He’s trying to practice his dance, and if he doesn’t get it down by tomorrow he won’t be able to record it and post it on his Instagram like he said he would. 

He ignores it the first time, whoever knocking probably being someone looking for Myungjun or Moon Bin. If they wanted his other friends, they would have to wait when they could answer the door.

The second time they knock it’s louder and more persistent. It makes Minhyuk glare at the door until it stops. 

The third time someone starts yelling on the other side, banging and kicking at the door like they’re a child. Minhyuk wants to put his earbuds in and keep practicing, but if he did that the person might kick down their door and he really doesn’t want to pay for that. 

He turns off his music from where it’s coming from his Bluetooth speaker and heads for the door, fixing his hair a little before opening it up. 

He is not expecting the person on the other side.

Yoon Sanha is standing there, tall and adorable as usual, looking surprised the moment the door opens. Minhyuk almost regrets not answering the first time he knocked. Almost. Even if it is Sanha at the door looking cute as ever, he’s still frustrated that his practice was interrupted. 

Unless he’s here to ask Minhyuk on a date. Then he’ll forgive him.

“Minhyuk hyung! Hi! Bye!” Sanha reaches for the door handle and pulls it back towards him, shutting it in Minhyuk’s face. It’s quite possibly the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to him. Wasn’t the other person supposed to shut the door in the other’s face?

A knock comes a moment later, and Minhyuk opens the door back up, giving Sanha a look that is nothing but confusion. 

“I’m so sorry. Is Moon Bin home?” 

“In the shower.”

“Okay.”

Sanha stands there awkwardly in front of Minhyuk’s door, looking at the floor like it holds the answers to the universe or something just as interesting. Minhyuk really needs to get back to his dance, but Yoon Sanha is standing there, still looking cute and actually not running away from Minhyuk for once. He has a weakness, really, which is why he tells himself he’ll upload his dancing video tomorrow night. 

“Do you want to come in and wait for him?” Minhyuk asks. Sanha looks up at him, then back at the floor, then back up at Minhyuk before nodding his head hesitantly. Minhyuk doesn’t know why he looks so nervous, because he knows he’s been in their apartment before. 

He eventually lets Sanha in, waiting the extra minute for him to actually move his feet. He closes the door after he enters and walks over to their couch that’s been pushed against the wall, sitting down on one end of it. Sanha follows suit a moment later, deciding to sit on the other end of the couch instead of standing in the middle of the room.

Minhyuk wants to talk to him. He wants to ask him how his day was or if he had a good dinner, but he’s not even actually sure if Sanha likes him. It all leads into a heavy silence that neither of them are willing to break with actual conversation, and Minhyuk is starting to regret choosing to spend this time with Sanha and not on his dancing. 

“…Bin hyung takes a long time to shower.”

“Yeah.” 

Minhyuk wonders if Sanha likes Bin. He wouldn’t be surprised, really. He’s had a crush on Moon Bin too before. Maybe that’s why he was here. Maybe he came to ask Moon Bin out.

Minhyuk looks at Sanha to ask him about it only to catch him staring. His eyes widen and he quickly looks away, mumbling something to himself. Minhyuk thinks he makes out a ‘sorry’ and a ‘I’m so stupid’ coming from him but he can’t be sure. He doesn’t know why Sanha would be saying he’s stupid anyways. He wasn’t stupid.

He keeps staring at Sanha, looking over his features while they wait. Not like he really needed to, because he’s stared enough times at Sanha to know every detail.

Minhyuk wonders if that’s weird. 

“I-I’m going to go check on Bin hyung! To make sure he didn’t fall in the toilet.” Sanha trips his way to the bathroom, Minhyuk cringing every time he knocks into something. Sanha was kind of a bundle of long, awkward limbs, but it was still cute. 

Minhyuk waits a few seconds before deciding that he should get back to his dancing. Sanha came for Bin anyways, so it didn’t concern him anymore. 

Maybe another day Sanha would come to their apartment to see him. 

-

There’s a knock on the door at three a.m. another summer day that Minhyuk finds completely unnecessary and annoying and _rude_. He has class in the morning and if he doesn’t get to bed now he’ll sleep right through it. 

He wants to ignore it, truly he does, but they start banging the moment he’s about to crawl under his covers. He swears he’s too nice sometimes because he lets out a sigh of defeat and goes to the door, opening it up to whoever is on the other side.

Minhyuk wants to glare at the other person, but once again behind the door is Yoon Sanha, dressed in an onesie with a hopeful smile on his face. Minhyuk wishes he wasn’t so weak for that smile. 

“Ah, Minhyuk hyung! Hi! Uh…”

“…It’s late,” Minhyuk says. He hopes it doesn’t sound mean.

“I know. I, uh, I got locked out of the apartment. Dongmin hyung is out of the city right now and Jinwoo won’t wake up and I left my phone inside and I was going to go sleep in the lobby but there’s no good couches and is it okay if I sleep here for tonight?”

Minhyuk steps out of the way of the door to let Sanha in, Sanha thanking him as he enters. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room again while Minhyuk closes and locks the door. Minhyuk stares at him for a moment, tempted to ask him if he wants to cuddle in his bed. Sanha looks like cuddle material, but he thinks that might be weird if he asks.

“You can sleep in Myungjun hyung’s bed.”

“Oh. I don’t have to sleep on the couch?” Sanha asks. Minhyuk passes him, shaking his head. He would love to talk to Sanha any other day when he didn’t have class, but today was not that day.

“No. He’s not coming back tonight. Might as well let you use it.” 

“Are you su-

“Yes, I’m sure. Please go to sleep. I have class in the morning.” Minhyuk hears Sanha apologize at least ten times as he rushes off to Myungjun’s room, and when he shuts the door Minhyuk regrets snapping. 

He just wanted to sleep. 

Minhyuk sighs and walks to Myungjun’s room, knocking on the door a few times before opening it up. There’s a blob under the covers that’s texting, and Minhyuk wonders for a split second what it’d be like to be one of the people Sanha texted at three am. 

“Sanha,” Minhyuk calls out. Sanha doesn’t move or say anything, and Minhyuk takes that as a sign to continue. “Goodnight, Sanha. Sleep well.”

Minhyuk doesn’t wait for a response, because he really does need to sleep and Sanha probably had better things to do than wish him a good night. Like text people at three a.m.

Minhyuk crawls under his covers of his own bed and quickly gets comfortable. At this rate, he’ll be able to fall asleep and probably only be a minute or two late to his morning class. That wasn’t terrible. He could deal with that.

He’s on the verge of sleep when three consecutive pings come from his phone, waking him up. He grabs it from his nightstand and looks at the notifications, seeing texts from an unknown number. He rubs at his eyes for a second, thinking he might be dreaming before reading the texts again.

Unknown  
_Thank you for letting me sleep over hyung_  
_Bin hyung gave me your number by the way I’m not creepy_  
_Anyways sleep well!!!!!!! ZZZzzzzzz_

Minhyuk stares at the texts for a long moment. Didn’t Sanha say he left his phone in his apartment? Minhyuk definitely thinks he’s dreaming at this point. If Sanha said he left his phone in his apartment, then he left it in his apartment. 

And he didn’t lie to Minhyuk. 

Sanha wouldn’t lie to him. 

He stays up for another hour thinking about why Sanha totally and definitely lied to him, because it doesn’t make sense at all. Did he just want to sleep in Myungjun’s bed? And if so, why didn’t Sanha ask him when he got back? Myungjun loved to cuddle; he probably wouldn’t mind cuddling with Sanha if he asked.

Minhyuk wouldn’t mind cuddling with Sanha. Even if it was weird, he probably was really good cuddling material. 

He goes to sleep thinking about Sanha and staring at the texts he sent him, trying to decode exactly why Sanha would lie to him. 

Minhyuk doesn’t go to class in the morning.

-

There’s a few knocks on the door two days later at night that Minhyuk is not excited about at all. He doesn’t rush to the door before Moon Bin and he definitely doesn’t open the door enthusiastically. For once he wasn’t actually busy with something, but of course the person on the other side isn’t Sanha. It’s Dongmin.

Minhyuk immediately deflates and gestures him in. He closes the door and heads back to where he and Bin were watching a rerun of some show on the couch, sinking into the couch sadly. He doesn’t particularly want to be in the presence of Bin and Dongmin, because they’ve been dancing around each other for months, but he’d probably fall asleep in his bed if he was in his room.

“Minhyuk, are you okay?” Dongmin asks. He looks over to him, seeing him leaning over the couch so he can wrap his arms around Moon Bin and look at whatever Bin’s looking on his phone. He just wishes they’d go somewhere and make out already.

“I’m fine,” Minhyuk replies. Bin glances over at him with this look like he knows why Minhyuk is upset. He probably does. Bin understood Minhyuk like no one else. 

“…You should ask Sanha out.”

Dongmin splutters, while Minhyuk rolls his eyes. They’ve been over this before.

“I can’t just ask him out.”

“You like Sanha?” Dongmin asks. 

“He’s liked Sanha since the Halloween party last year. When he came in with Jinwoo hyung as puppies? Minhyuk thought it was so cute.”

“It was cute,” Minhyuk says. “But for the tenth time, he doesn’t like me. He can’t even form proper sentences around me half the time. The other half he’s silent.”

Dongmin and Bin share a look, before they both turn on Minhyuk. 

“You should ask him out,” they tell him together. Minhyuk is about to protest, but they interrupt him again. 

“You’re cute, he’s cute, you’d be great together,” Bin says.

“You both like food. Take him out to dinner,” Dongmin continues.

“Do it now. Go ask him now.” Bin stands up and grabs Minhyuk’s hand, pulling him off the couch and towards the door. He doesn’t have enough time to register that he’s out the door, his shoes being thrown out with him before Bin is locking him out.

He knocks a few times, yelling at Bin to let him back in, but there isn’t an answer. Minhyuk sighs and presses himself against the wall. He doesn’t know when Myungjun gets out of class, but he’s wondering if he can convince him to leave early so he can get back in and not sit outside their apartment for the rest of the night.

“Minhyuk hyung?” Minhyuk looks up to the voice calling him. It’s Sanha, still looking adorable as usual. Minhyuk kind of forgets that he’s locked out of his apartment when he sees him. “Dongmin hyung said you wanted to ask me something.” 

Of course Dongmin said something. Minhyuk wants to know when they planned this, but they probably planned it telepathically like they do with everything in the three second look they shared earlier. 

Sanha is staring at him, waiting for an answer and Minhyuk sighs again. Maybe he just needs to bite the bullet already and ask Sanha out. It was okay if he got rejected. Rejection just meant he could get over his crush and focus on other things. 

“Do you want to get dinner?” Minhyuk asks. Sanha looks confused for a second, and Minhyuk is ready to hear the rejection come out of his mouth. 

“Like right now?” 

That was not rejection. Minhyuk definitely thinks that was not rejection yet.

“What?” He asks.

“Dinner. You want to get some right now? I’m free now if you-

“Yes. Right now.” 

“Okay.”

It wasn’t exactly dinner time yet, at least not for Minhyuk, but if he got to eat food and spend time with Sanha, he was perfectly okay with having dinner early.

-

“I can’t believe you left your wallet.” Minhyuk looks up at Sanha. They were walking home from their meal, and after Sanha had to pay for the food he wasn’t happy. Minhyuk had told him it was Bin’s fault for locking him out, but Sanha only kept pouting because he was the one that had to pay for their dinner. 

“I said I was sorry. I’ll pay you back,” Minhyuk says. 

“You should’ve told me before we ordered! Then I wouldn’t have let you eat so much food! You’re older; you’re supposed to pay for the date.”

Minhyuk stops walking and stares after Sanha. He said date. Minhyuk did not dream that. Sanha called it a date. They went on a date. And he isn’t taking it back. He smiles so brightly and quickly catches up with Sanha, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Sanha tries to shrug him off, but Minhyuk holds on.

“I’ll pay you back extra. I’ll even buy you your next three meals.” Sanha looks up at him, his expression softening a little at the prospect of not having to pay for his own meals. Minhyuk really thinks he’s the cutest person he’s ever seen. 

“Next five meals,” Sanha says. Minhyuk would decline to save his wallet from going bankrupt, but buying him more food just meant he got to spend more time with Sanha. 

“Okay.” 

Sanha immediately goes back to his positive and bubbly self, wrapping an arm around Minhyuk’s waist as they walk back together to their apartment building. He talks happily about school and singing and stuff about Jinwoo. He laughs at all of Minhyuk’s dumb jokes and it’s nice. Minhyuk is disappointed when they reach Sanha’s apartment door, but it’s okay because he has five more dates that are set in stone after this.

“Don’t forget you owe me, hyung,” Sanha says. His hand is on the doorknob, but he hasn’t opened it up yet. Minhyuk wants to take that as sign that Sanha wants to keep spending time with him.

“I know. Text me when you’re free and we can eat whenever you want.”

“Even at three in the morning?” Sanha asks. Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

“Sure. As long as I don’t have class in the morning…” Minhyuk trails off and stares at Sanha for a long moment. The other day when Sanha clearly lied to him comes back into his thoughts, and he figures now is a good of a chance to ask about it. 

“You know the other day when you stayed at our apartment?” Sanha nods slowly. “Why’d you lie about not having your phone?” 

Sanha blinks a few times, as if he has to think about what Minhyuk is talking about before his face is flushing and he’s covering it up with his hands. He giggles at himself, and Minhyuk is distracted for at least a minute by how cute it is. 

“…I can’t tell you,” Sanha says. He peeks through his hands to look at Minhyuk, before giggling at himself again. 

“Why not?” Minhyuk asks.

“It’s embarrassing.” 

Minhyuk shrugs. So what if it was embarrassing? At least then he and Sanha could be embarrassed together. 

“Please tell me? I’ll buy you two more meals.” 

Sanha peeks through his hands again, contemplating Minhyuk’s offer. Minhyuk smiles in the hopes of convincing Sanha to tell him. Sanha wiggles around his spot before reaching a hand out to hit Minhyuk’s shoulder, giggling for the third time. 

“Jinwoo hyung said…” Sanha pauses and he’s blushing again. “Jinwoo hyung said that if I liked someone that I should ask to stay over at their place. Because then we’d… end up cuddling. That’s what he said! And I…”

Minhyuk doesn’t even bother listening to the rest of what Sanha is saying, because he said he liked him. He came over to their apartment because he liked Minhyuk and wanted to cuddle with him. Sanha actually came over to their apartment for Minhyuk and not anyone else.

He doesn’t realize he’s reaching out to take Sanha’s hands away from his face and leaning up to kiss him until he hears the other gasp. Minhyuk steps back and covers his mouth, apologizing twice as he waits for Sanha’s reaction. He didn’t mean to kiss him tonight, but Sanha said he liked him and Minhyuk couldn’t contain his happiness. 

“You kissed me,” Sanha mumbles. Minhyuk nods his head slowly. Sanha isn’t his happy self anymore. He looks reserved and surprised, but at least he’s not angry. That’s a plus.

“I kissed you.”

“…Jinwoo hyung said that was supposed to happen on the second date.” 

Minhyuk smiles. “I’ll kiss you again on our second date then. Is that okay?” 

Sanha nods his head. “Yeah…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

Minhyuk doesn’t think he’ll be able to get anything else out of Sanha, so he tells him goodnight and that he’ll text him later before heading to his own apartment. He tries opening the door, only to remember that it’s locked. 

He’d be mad that he was still locked out, but Bin did sort of get him to ask Sanha on a date. He knocks on the door a few times, hoping that Dongmin and he aren’t making out or something. 

No, wait. He totally wants that to happen. He wants them to get together already. 

Bin answers a moment later, grinning at him from the other side. 

“So? What happened? Tell me all about it.” 

Minhyuk thinks about what he should tell Bin. He shouldn’t really tell him anything until Bin tells him what Dongmin and he did today, but Minhyuk finds himself smiling thinking about kissing Sanha.

“I kissed him,” he says. 

“You kissed him?”

“Yeah…”


End file.
